


quarantined

by YellowPamonha



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Quarantine, angst with happy ending, bando de tensão não resolvida
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowPamonha/pseuds/YellowPamonha
Summary: Depois de ficarem sem se falar por um tempo considerável, John e Sherlock se veem em quarentena juntos. Refazer amizades é mais complicado que parece, mas a boa notícia é que eles têm a sra. Hudson, chá e um confinamento que parece interminável.
Relationships: Mrs. Hudson & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & Mrs. Hudson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Não estava frio, pelo menos não para quem estava acostumado ao clima de Londres. John olhava o céu pela janela de sua sala, pensando em nada e tudo ao mesmo tempo. Seus dias pareciam vazios. Nada mais fazia sentido. Seu telefone vibrou em cima da mesa por alguns instantes, até ele ter forças para se levantar. 

— Alô? 

— Ah, John, ainda bem! — a voz do outro lado da linha estava abafada, porém John conheceu reconhecê-la. 

— Sra. Hudson? Aconteceu alguma coisa? 

A mulher do outro lado da linha deu uma risada fraca. 

— Não, não, quer dizer, por enquanto. — ela fez uma pausa. — Como você está, querido? 

John conversou com a Sra. Hudson por algum tempo, contando como passava nos últimos dias. Mentiu varias vezes, é claro. Não queria lhe contar que não comia há alguns dias e que o turbilhão em sua mente parecia não ter fim. 

— John, querido, não liguei apenas para saber como você está. Claro, estou preocupada com você, levando em conta os recentes acontecimentos, porém também estou preocupada com Sherlock. 

John se segurou para não revirar os olhos. 

— Sherlock? O que ele fez dessa vez? Drogas, de novo? 

— Não, não, ele está limpo, John. Pelo menos, até onde eu sei. Só que mesmo com toda essa situação, ele continua saindo de casa, John. Eu tenho medo que ele vire um risco para si, ou até mesmo para mim. — a Sra. Hudson parecia realmente preocupada. 

Claro, John havia visto algumas coisas no noticiário, mas não havia prestado muita atenção. Vírus infectando várias pessoas, quarentena para todos. Não é como se o estilo de vida dele fosse diferente antes. 

— Sra. Hudson, não sei se posso te ajudar com isso. — ele suspirou. — Não é melhor ligar para Mycroft? 

— Ah, querido, eu já tentei! Mas você sabe como Sherlock é, John. Você é a única pessoa que ele escuta. Por favor. Não sei se ele conseguiria aguentar se fosse infectado. Ele está bem mal também. 

A vontade de John era dizer que aquilo não era problema dele, mas a Sra. Hudson foi mais rápida. 

— E você pode ficar conosco até a situação melhorar! Não acha que seria melhor ter contato com sua família nesse período, John? 

"Sherlock não é minha família há bastante tempo", pensou. 

— Certo. — respondeu John após alguns segundos. — Verei o que posso fazer.

¤◆¤

Sherlock não estava prestando atenção ao seu redor quando John passou pela porta. Por isso, ficou surpreso ao vê-lo parado em frente à sua poltrona. 

— John. — ele disse em um sussurro. 

Já faziam semanas desde a última vez que Sherlock viu John. Meses, talvez. Ele tinha medo de que aquela seria a última vez que o veria. 

— Oi. — John falou. Seu tom era seco. Ele ainda não o havia perdoado. 

Sherlock se levantou. Ele precisava falar. Ele precisava falar agora, ou então–

— Meninos! Vejo que já estão conversando! — a sra. Hudson apareceu com uma bandeja com xícaras e um bule, e a oportunidade passou. — Venham, eu fiz chá! 

Os três se sentaram na mesa, e o clima estava estranho. Felizmente, a sra. Hudson preenchia o silêncio. Sherlock não prestava atenção, não realmente. Ele observava John; ele estava tenso, e descuidado. Sua barba estava por fazer, e tinha olheiras. Parecia mais magro desde a última vez que o viu. 

— Não é mesmo, Sherlock? — Sherlock desviou rapidamente seus olhos de John para a sra. Hudson, tentando se lembrar do que ela dizia. 

— Me desculpe, o quê? 

— Eu estava falando sobre como nós estamos animados para ter John de volta. — ela o olhava com expectativa, porém John falou antes que Sherlock pudesse responder. 

— Me desculpe, sra. Hudson, mas não estou de volta. Isso é... temporário. E eu ainda nem decidi se vou ficar. Quer dizer, eu tenho minha casa, e não posso só... abandonar tudo. 

John não fazia contato visual com Sherlock, ele pôde perceber. 

— Vai ser... muito bom ter você por aqui, John. — Sherlock disse. — Mesmo que só por algum tempo. 

John o encarou, e abriu a boca para falar algo, mas desistiu. Ao invés disso, deu um sorriso amarelo. A sra. Hudson voltou a falar, e Sherlock continuou analisando seu amigo. Ele nem sabia se podia continuar a chamá-lo assim. 

¤◆¤

Já estava tarde, e John havia acabado de voltar para o 221b com algumas roupas e sua escova de dentes. Era estranho estar de volta. Aquele lugar havia sido seu lar por tanto tempo, e agora... não era mais. 

As coisas não estavam iguais. Seu quarto estava praticamente vazio, apenas com alguns guarda-roupas sem nada; as prateleiras e a geladeira estavam vazias, com alguns potes aqui e ali que John não tinha coragem de abrir com medo de ver parte do corpo humano; e, principalmente, sua poltrona não estava mais lá. 

Ele não sabia onde ela estava. Depois de tudo que aconteceu, ele sumiu por algum tempo. Sherlock deve tê-la jogado no lixo. 

— John, eu— Sherlock começou a falar, e John já sabia o que ele iria dizer. E ele não estava pronto para escutar. 

— Onde posso deixar minhas coisas? — sim, mudar de assunto era a melhor opção. Sem assuntos perigosos por agora. 

— Pode ser no seu quarto. — Sherlock disse pausadamente. — A sra. Hudson deixou um colchão lá, para você, hã, dormir. 

— Certo. — John assentiu. 

Quando terminou de ajeitar suas coisas no quarto, John foi para a sala, com a intenção de assistir um pouco de TV. Quando chegou lá, porém, ficou surpreso. 

— Minha poltrona. — murmurou. Era verdade; ela estava lá, assim como esteve por todos aqueles anos. Sherlock não tinha se livrado dela, afinal de contas. 

— Ela estava guardada. — respondeu Sherlock. — Caso você voltasse, achei que seria bom ela estar aqui. 

Sherlock não disse que ela estava em seu quarto, é claro. Também não disse que dormia nela quase todas as noites, sentindo o cheiro de John ficar cada vez mais fraco. Muito menos que conversava com ela como se fosse John, porque era o mais próximo que tinha dele. Não, ele não disse nada disso. Não queria admitir o quanto sentiu falta dele. 

— Obrigado. — John disse após algum tempo calado. — Significa muito para mim. 

E então, pela primeira vez em meses, Sherlock sentiu que havia feito uma decisão correta. 

¤◆¤

Estava tarde. As ruas de Londres, geralmente tão movimentadas, estavam silenciosas. Era tudo muito estranho para Sherlock. 

— Sherlock, você tem leite?

Sherlock desviou o olhar da janela. Achou que John já tinha ido dormir, mas estava enganado. Ele estava parado na cozinha, com algo parecido com um pijama. Seus olhos estavam cansados m. Ele parecia mais velho, e Sherlock lembrava disso toda vez que o via. Ainda não tinha feito a barba, e suas olheiras indicavam noites sem dormir. 

— Acho que tem um pouco, sim, em uma caixa na geladeira. 

— É, duas gotas. — John suspirou pesadamente. — Vou comprar um pouco amanhã. Faça uma lista das coisas que não tem aqui, não quero sair muitas vezes. 

Sherlock assentiu. Dá para comprar um pedido de desculpas na mercearia?

— John, eu preciso te falar, aquilo—

John se virou, resignado. Seus ombros estavam tensos de repente, em uma postura muito mais agressiva que qualquer uma que Sherlock já vira. 

— Não, Sherlock, não. — ele fez uma pausa, respirando fundo. — Eu não quero ouvir o que você tem a dizer. Não agora. Talvez não nunca. 

Sherlock não conseguiu pensar em uma resposta. Tudo que queria era consertar as coisas, mas parecia impossível. Apesar de estar apenas no quarto ao lado, John parecia estar a milhares de quilômetros. 

¤◆¤

Quando Sherlock acordou na outra manhã, o Sol já estava alto no céu. Ele não sabia o horário, mas com certeza não era cedo. 

Andou pela casa inteira, mas não encontrou John em lugar nenhum. Por um momento de pânico achou que ele tinha voltado para sua casa, mas suas coisas ainda estavam no quarto. Se ele não conseguisse consertar as coisas dessa vez, elas ficariam quebradas para sempre. 

— Senhora Hudson, você sabe onde está John? — ele perguntou de um jeito casual, como se não fosse a única razão pela qual estava na cozinha dela. 

— Ele foi fazer compras, querido. — ela sorriu ao ver o alívio visível no rosto de Sherlock. — Ele não foi embora ainda, Sherlock. Você tem a chance de consertar as coisas. 

Sherlock se sentou, desaminado. 

— Eu não... eu não sei se tenho, senhora Hudson. Ele não quer nem me ouvir, quanto menos me perdoar. — Sherlock encarou o vazio por alguns momentos, e então olhou diretamente para a senhora Hudson. — Ele nunca vai me perdoar. Ficar no mesmo ambiente que ele é o máximo que eu vou conseguir. 

— Ele veio para cá, Sherlock. — ela segurou a mão dele. — Ele não teria feito isso se ainda estivesse com raiva de você. Talvez ele só precise de tempo. 

Sherlock assentiu, mas não tinha muita certeza. Tudo que podia fazer era torcer para que John mudasse de temperamento, ou então tudo entre os dois estaria acabado. 

¤◆¤

— Eu comprei leite. E mais algumas coisas que você não tinha. Você não tinha praticamente nada, então comprei o suficiente para uma semana, mais ou menos. 

Sherlock olhou para John. Estava óbvio que ele não estava comendo, e nem Sherlock, então a comida duraria bem mais que duas semanas. 

— Obrigado. — ele pensou em dizer mais alguma coisa, mas depois da noite anterior, achou melhor ficar calado. 

John se sentou em sua poltrona, e por um segundo Sherlock se sentiu como se sentia meses atrás. Ambos juntos, resolvendo casos, juntos. Ele teria aproveitado mais se soubesse que não iria durar. 

— Lendo histórias policiais? — perguntou Sherlock, tentando quebrar o clima. 

John deu os ombros. 

— São as únicas que me mantém fixado. 

— Sabe, qualquer post do seu blog é bem melhor que qualquer um desses livros. — Sherlock esperou uma resposta, mas John continuava lendo. — Faz tempo que você não posta nada. Deveria atualizar de vez em quando. 

John encarou Sherlock por alguns poucos segundos. 

— Falando assim, parece que você entra lá todo dia. 

Sherlock encolheu os ombros, e felizmente John estava concentrado no livro o suficiente para não notar. Ele entrava, sim, todo dia; não para ver se tinha alguma atualização, ele sabia que John não estava postando, mas para ler os casos antigos, de quando John o achava brilhante, e não um saco de problemas. 

— Não é como se eu tivesse o que escrever, de qualquer jeito. — John acrescentou depois de um tempo. 

— Nós podemos mudar isso. Podemos achar um caso, e aí você pode—

— Não, Sherlock. — John o encarava diretamente por cima da capa do livro. — Eu sei o que você está tentando fazer, e não vai funcionar. Além do mais, estamos em quarentena. Sair por aí é imprudente. A sra. Hudson está no grupo de risco, e se alguma coisa acontecer com ela, seria culpa nossa. 

Sherlock sabia disso, claro. Mas estava animado o suficiente para não dar atenção às consequências. 

— Estou aqui temporariamente, ok? Só porque a senhora Hudson pediu. Só por isso. 

Sherlock sabia disso, lá no fundo, ele sabia. John não teria vindo se Sherlock o tivesse chamado. Ele não o culpava, no entanto. John tinha razão para estar com raiva. Mesmo assim, Sherlock não podia deixar de imaginar como seria se as coisas estivessem normais.


	2. Capítulo II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock fala a coisa certa, mas no momento errado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tenho que dizer que achei esse capítulo meio corrido lá para o final, mas não sei como melhorar. de qualquer jeito, espero que tenha ficado bom e que gostem da leitura!

— Você vai querer chá? 

John despertou de seu transe matinal. Ele não estava acostumado a viver com outra pessoa, não mais. Mesmo depois de uma semana, ele e Sherlock ainda não haviam voltado ao que eram antes. Tudo parecia deslocado, por mais que o esforço de Sherlock fosse visível. 

— Sim, por favor. — a sra. Hudson não estava ali, infelizmente. Era o primeiro café da manhã sem ela — estava fazendo biscoitos ou algo assim —, e o silêncio era muito mais perturbador. — Então... sem muitos casos por agora?

Sherlock o encarou por cima da xícara. 

— Você sabe que sim. 

— Não acha que seria interessante tentar, não sei, achar a cura? 

— Não é a minha área. — disse Sherlock, dando os ombros. — Nós não precisamos conversar, John. Eu sei que... eu sei o que você sente. 

Não, você não sabe, pensou John. 

— Você não precisa se esforçar, é o que eu estou dizendo. Principalmente se for para falar de coisas que não importam. — continuou Sherlock, se levantando. — Estarei lá embaixo, vou ver se a senhora Hudson precisa de ajuda. 

John assentiu. Fazer biscoitos não parecia ser algo que interessasse Sherlock, talvez fosse um hobby adquirido no tempo que ficaram sem se falar. Para alguém que gostava de ficar sozinho, ele estava visitando a senhora Hudson um tanto de vezes suspeito. 

— Eu tento conversar e sou recebido assim. — ele murmurou. Ok, talvez ele não estivesse sendo exatamente simpático nos últimos dias. Sherlock não estava se portando muito bem, mas John tinha uma parcela de culpa. Estava tudo arruinado, de qualquer jeito. Nenhum dos dois iria dar o braço a torcer, então tudo que podiam fazer era agir como se nada tivesse acontecido. 

O resto do dia passou sem muitos acontecimentos. Sherlock ficou grande parte do dia fora, aparentemente consertando a geladeira da senhora Hudson, mas John pressentia que era apenas uma desculpa para ficar longe. Sendo assim, John ficou horas e horas lendo histórias baratas de ficção policial. Nao chegavam nem perto do que já tinha vivido com Sherlock, é claro, mas era o mais próximo que ele se deixava chegar. 

— Eu te comprei alguns livros. 

John parou de ler e olhou para Sherlock. O sol já estava se pondo, o que tornava a leitura cada vez mais difícil, principalmente porque John se recusava a se levantar e ligar a luz. 

— Você saiu de casa? 

Sherlock deu os ombros. 

— Fui comprar algumas coisas para a sra. Hudson. Não se preocupe, usei máscara e lavei as mãos. 

John assentiu hesitante. Sherlock estva, no mínimo estranho. 

— Enfim, aqui estão. — ele deu dois livros para John. — Agatha Christie, muito boa. Eu lia.. quando era menor.

Ele parecia hesitante, muito diferente do Sherlock que John estava acostumado. 

— Obrigado. vou ler assim que terminar esse. — Sherlock ficou ali, parado, por mais alguns momentos, até ir se trancar em seu quarto. 

Ele ficou lá a noite toda. Por volta das nove, John lhe mandou uma mensagem perguntando se ele iria querer macarrão. Não houve resposta. A sra. Hudson por outro lado, aceitou o convite, e aproveitou para conversar o tempo todo. Contudo, não falou nada sobre Sherlock. 

John não podia parar de pensar em como tudo seria diferente se ele e Sherlock ainda fossem próximos. 

¤◆¤

Sherlock não tinha certeza de que horas eram. Podia estar de madrugada, de manhã ou próximo ao meio-dia. Era impossível dizer, com sua janela fechada. 

Ele havia passado um bom tempo em seu palácio mental, disso ele sabia. Apesar de não gostar de misturar mente e coração, não pôde evitar de analisar cada pedaço da curta interação que tivera com John. 

Os cabelos de John, o jeito que seu olhar se alegrou quase imperceptivelmente quando Sherlock lhe entregou o livro... quão relaxado ele parecia enquanto lia, e o quanto essa postura mudava pelo resto do dia. 

Ele não tinha certeza se comprar um livro era a melhor oferta de paz, mas foi o melhor que achou. Talvez os dois pudessem discutir sobre o livro mais tarde. Ou falar sobre qualquer coisa. É, falar já estava bom. 

Sherlock percebeu que havia esfriado. Não era comum nessa época. Ele se lembrou de como as bochechas de John ficavam levemente coradas pelo frio quando saíam em um caso nesse clima. Ele lembrou de como ele esquentava as mãos, e sempre tomava um chá quente depois de chegar em casa. Muitos detalhes inúteis, pensou Sherlock. Mas, no fundo, ele sabia que eram importantes demais para serem descartados. 

John parecia confortável, o que era um bom presságio. Quando Sherlock finalmente deixou seu quarto — já tinha analisado cada expressão de John dezenas de vezes —, John estava sentado perto da janela, lendo o livro que Sherlock havia comprado. Houve uma sutil mudança de expressão assim que Sherlock entrou na sala, mas John não levantou os olhos. 

Sherlock começou a andar pela sala, pensando no que fazer. Ele não poderia dar a desculpa de ajudar a senhora Hudson de novo, poderia? Tinha certeza de que John estava desconfiado, melhor não. 

Ele poderia escrever um novo relatório sobre cinzas de cigarro, certo? Não, da última vez o apartamento ficou com um cheiro ruim por três dias, e isso era mais que o suficiente para fazer John voltar para sua casa. 

Ele poderia ligar para Mycroft? Não, sem demonstrações de afeto. Gavin? Graham? Não, estava fora da cidade. Molly? Não, ela havia ligado há poucos dias e ele não havia atendido. 

— Você, por favor, parar de marchar pela sala? 

Sherlock parou, estático. John estava finalmente falando com ele. 

— O quê?

— Você fica andando de um lado para o outro, é desconcertante. Não consigo ler o livro assim. 

Sherlock colocou as mãos atrás de suas costas. É só você ir ler em outro lugar, ele pensou. 

— O quê você sugere que eu faça?

John ponderou por um momento. 

— Não sei, talvez... assar alguma coisa?

Sherlock arqueou as sobrancelhas. 

— Assar?

— É só pedir para a senhora Hudson a receita de alguma coisa fácil. 

— Não sei se cozinhar é meu ponto forte. 

John deu os ombros. 

— Bem, você parece ter bastante tempo para mudar isso, não é? — ele arqueou a sobrancelha. — A menos que... Sherlock, você tem medo do forno? 

Sherlock riu. 

— Eu sou um adulto, é claro que não! 

— Certo. — John chegou para frente, com um olhar desafiador. — Vou acreditar nisso quando você tiver feito o jantar de hoje. 

Sherlock grunhiu. Ele não tinha escolha a não ser fazer alguma coisa agora. Mas o quê?

Depois de várias horas remexendo no livros de culinária da senhora Hudson, ele finalmente decidiu. Parecia fácil, mas saboroso o suficiente para impressionar John.

¤◆¤

John estava ficando inquieto. Sherlock estava há algum tempo na cozinha e, apesar de não ter escutado o barulho de nada se quebrando ou ter sentido cheiro de queimado, não significava que tudo estava bem. 

— E então, está dando conta? 

Sherlock, que estava amassando batatas, fixou seu olhar em John. 

— O quê?

— Quando eu te disse para cozinhar, não achei que fosse levar a sério. Como está indo?

Sherlock deu os ombros. Ele estava levemente ruborizado, John não pôde deixar de notar. 

— Escolhi uma receita fácil. Acho que vai dar certo, se eu seguir todos os passos. 

John assentiu levemente com a cabeça. Ele sabia que Sherlock quase nunca seguia o que outras pessoas falavam, e com certeza não iria seguir o que um livro de receitas antigo falava. 

— Certo. Boa sorte. Qualquer coisa, eu posso fazer macarrão instantâneo. Comprei alguns para emergências. 

— Vai dar certo. Confie em mim. 

John sabia que Sherlock estava falando sobre a receita, mas o jeito que ele disse... John poderia facilmente largar sua vida e confiar em Sherlock plenamente. 

Não, eu não posso, pensou ele. Foi assim tudo deu errado da última vez. 

¤◆¤

Sherlock estava apreensivo. Ele havia feito a receita — torta de peixe, que levava apenas peixe, batatas e algumas outras coisas para dar sabor — seguindo exatamente o livro, mas as expressões da senhora Hudson e de John não deixavam transparecer nada. Ok, talvez ele não tivesse seguido a receita fielmente, mas só porque não tinha certeza de quanto eram "25 gramas de manteiga" ou então "400 ml de leite". Nada do que ele usava para dissecar corpos era útil para cozinhar. 

— E então? — ele perguntou. Não havia tido coragem de experimentar ainda, no caso de estar extremamente ruim. 

— Bem, Sherlock, está bom. — a senhora Hudson disse, segurando a mão dele. — Mas eu acho que você esqueceu de colocar os temperos. 

Sherlock franziu a testa. 

— Temperos? 

— O quê ela quis dizer é que está faltando alguma coisa. — disse John. — Não estou dizendo que está ruim, porque está gostoso, principalmente para alguém que nunca cozinhou antes. Mas parece que falta alguma coisa. Você se lembrou de colocar sal? 

— Sal? — Sherlock afundou na cadeira. 

— Ou cebolinha. 

— Cebolinha? — Sherlock parecia desamparado. — É a primeira receita que eu faço e está sem gosto. 

— Ei, não está sem gosto. E você foi bem melhor que eu. Na primeira vez que eu tentei fazer alguma coisa, acabei deixando a casa cheirando queimado por dois dias. — falou a senhora Hudson. 

— Não preocupe, eu posso te ajudar a fazer alguma coisa amanhã. — disse John, com um sorriso de canto. — Só se você quiser, é claro. 

— Sim, eu quero. Por favor. — respondeu Sherlock. Tudo que ele podia pensar era nos dois, na cozinha, fazendo comida, como um– melhor não pensar nisso. 

¤◆¤

Estava frio, frio o suficiente para John ter desejado ter uma blusa mais quente consigo. Era só nisso que ele podia pensar enquanto estava na cozinha com Sherlock, fazendo o jantar. 

— John? — Sherlock o cutucou com uma colher. 

— Sim? 

— Você acha que esse tanto de carne vai dar? — John encarou a tigela. 

— Acho que duas dessa vão fazer o serviço. — ele respondeu, se recostando na mesa. 

— Você está com frio, não está? — Sherlock o encarou. — Espere aí, vou pegar uma blusa para você. 

John esperou por alguns segundos enquanto ouvia Sherlock abrir e fechar varias gavetas, até que ele voltou. 

— Aqui. — Sherlock lhe estendeu um suéter azul marinho, que John supunha ser feita de lã. — Eu usava quando estava na faculdade. 

— Não sabia que você foi para a faculdade. — Sherlock deu os ombros. — Obrigado. 

O suéter cheirava a Sherlock, era inegável. John se sentia embriagado pelo seu cheiro. 

— Então, qual o próximo passo? 

¤◆¤

Levou algum tempo para acabarem tudo. Decidiram fazer a torta Shepherd, também conhecida como um escondidinho de carne, e brownie para acompanhar. Ambas eram receitas de forno fáceis, mas era estressante fazê-las com Sherlock. 

Ele não aceitava seguir o livro, dizendo que as medidas dos ingredientes estavam erradas, e quando seguia, eram os copos de medidas que estavam errados. Foi necessária muita persuasão da parte de John, e mesmo assim não seguiram todos os passos. 

— Ok, acho que vai estar melhor dessa vez. — disse Sherlock, enquanto servia a senhora Hudson. — Pelo menos o cheiro está. 

— E se não estiver, o brownie com certeza ficou. É impossível errar quando estiver fazendo um brownie. — completou John

— Vocês realmente se superaram, rapazes! — a senhora Hudson falou, após comer uma garfada. — Isso está... melhor do que eu esperava. 

John arqueou as sobrancelhas. 

— Isso é bom? 

— É melhor ser. — falou Sherlock, finalmente se servindo. — Foram muitas horas na cozinha para ser um desastre. 

John sorriu. E, daquela vez, ele não estava fingindo. 

¤◆¤

O brownie estava bom, tanto que o comeram todo de uma vez. Talvez Sherlock tenha feito isso apenas para passar um tempo com John no dia seguinte novamente, era impossível dizer. 

Assim que terminaram de comer, a senhora Hudson e John foram assistir TV, enquanto Sherlock de retirou para o seu quarto. Depois de passar horas com John — e conversando normalmente —, ele tinha muito o que analisar. 

Ele tinha certeza que já era tarde. Havia passado várias horas pensando em John– não, analisando seu comportamento. Isso, ele passou todo esse tempo porque era estritamente necessário para voltar ao nível de amizade que tinham antes, e não por qualquer outra razão idiota. 

Por isso, quando foi checar se a porta de entrada estava trancada (e não uma razão idiota, como conferir se John estava dormindo bem), Sherlock se surpreendeu ao ver John deitado no sofá, assistindo TV. Ele chegou o relógio; já estava de madrugada. 

— Pensei que você já estaria dormindo. 

— Meu quarto está frio demais para o meu gosto. — John se encolheu no sofá. — Aqui está mais quente. 

— Você vai dormir no sofá?

John deu ombros. 

— Estou acostumado. Não é tão ruim. 

Sherlock o encarou por alguns segundos, pensando em como formular a sua frase. 

— Se você... quiser. Só se você quiser, você pode, hã, dormir, na minha cama... — ele tinha certeza que estava corado, e odiava isso. — Tem espaço o suficiente para nós dois. 

Sherlock podia sentir o olhar de John sobre si, mas não teve coragem de devolvê-lo. 

— Certo. Obrigado. — John falou, hesitante. — Vou escovar os dentes, e depois vou. 

Sherlock assentiu, e foi para o seu quarto. De repente, ele percebeu quão bagunçado ele estava. 

— Ok, tenho que dar um jeito nisso. — ele murmurou para si mesmo. Enfiou algumas roupas no cesto, fechou os livro abertos e pegou mais cobertores. — Assim está bom. 

Ele deitou na cama, ajeitando tudo para parecer apresentável. Quando John entrou, depois de alguns minutos, não falou nada. Sherlock também ficou em silêncio. Não queria forçar nada, e tinha certeza de que ficaria vermelho se falasse qualquer coisa. 

Não podia parar de pensar em como John estava perto, apenas a um touqe de distância... se as coisas fossem dferentes...

— Obrigado. Aqui é bem melhor que meu quarto. Ou a sala. — Sherlock não respondeu. Não sabia o que falar, e definitivamwente não queria estragar o momento. - Enfim. Boa noite. 

Sherlock falou boa noite em uma voz baixa, incerto se John teria escutado ou não. Minutos se passaram, e ele não tinha certeza de que John estava acordado. Sua respiração ainda não tinha se estabilizado - estava rápida, como se ele estivesse em estado de alerta costante, como estava desde que ele havia chegado. Era agora ou nunca. 

\- John, eu sinto muito. Aquele dia... eu reconheço que foi o momento errado, e eu não fui, bem, tão sensível quanto eu deveria, e... — Sherlock esperou. John não falou nada. Não deu sinais de estar acordado. — Me desculpe. Por favor, me desculpe. Eu sei que você não sente o mesmo, e está tudo bem, mas, por favor, volte para cá. Volte para mim. 

Ele esperou. E esperou. E esperou um pouco mais. John não fez nenhum ruído. Finalmente, quando estava se sentindo sonolento, ouviu John falar alguma coisa. 

— Ela estava morta, Sherlock. 

Sherlock esperou. Ele não disse mais nada. 

— O quê?

— Ela estava morta, Sherlock. — ele disse, mais forte dessa vez. — Ela tinha acabado de ser baleada, e... por quê? Depois de todo esse tempo? E justamente naquela hora? 

Sherlock piscou repetidamente. Ele não tinha certeza de que estava compreendendo o que John dizia. 

— Eu sinto muito, não foi— ele não terminou de falar. John se sentou na cama, de repente desperto. 

— Eu esperei, anos e anos, sempre ao seu lado! Anos, Sherlock! Você tem ideia do que é isso? 

Ele não tinha certeza de que sabia. E também não tinha coragem de olhar para John. 

— E aí você morre. Ou pelo menos eu acho que você morre. Dois anos, Sherlock. A porra de dois anos eu fiquei chorando por você, em luto! Você tem ideia do que é isso? E aí, quando eu havia finalmente resolvido a minha vida, encontrado a mulher com quem queria me casar, você aparece, fazendo piadas. 

John estava com raiva, disso Sherlock tinha certeza. Ele nunca havia ficado assim. Não desse jeito. Nem mesmo depois que Sherlock apareceu, ressuscitado. 

— Tudo bem até aí, mas você acabou estragando o meu próprio casamento! Com todo um mistério, porque, claro, Sherlock Holmes não pode ir a lugar nenhum sem fazer uma cena. E depois saindo mais cedo? O que você estava pensando?

Sherlock se sentou também, disposto a não deixar John falar com aquele daquele jeito. O que ele não esperava, no entanto, era que John estivesse tão visivelmente estressado. Seu rosto estava vermelho, seus ombros tensos, e ele parecia prestes a desmoronar a qualquer momento. 

— Sholto ia morrer! O que você queria que eu fizesse? Você queria que eu o deixasse morrer no seu casamento? Deixar o seu melhor amigo morrer no seu casamento? 

— Você é meu melhor amigo, Sherlock! Até hoje não entendeu isso? E é exatamente por isso que você não deveria ter feito aquilo. — John fez uma pausa. Sherlock não podia desviar seus olhos dos dele. — Você poderia ter pedido a ajuda do Lestrade, da Molly, sei lá! Mas não, claro que não, você tem que falar comigo e com a Mary, totalmente acabar com o clima do casamento. E depois, tudo com a Mary...

— É, ela não foi uma das suas decisões mais inteligentes... — murmurou Sherlock. 

— Cala a boca! Tá vendo? É isso que eu estou falando! Você esperou meses para me contar que ela era a merda de uma assassina! 

— Eu não sabia! 

— Pare de falar, Sherlock. É impossível você não ter descoberto assim que a viu. Você, o senhor Eu-Sei-Sua-Vida-Toda-Dois-Segundos-Depois-De-Te-Conhecer? Impossível. 

Sherlock não respondeu. John não acreditaria nele, não agora. 

— E depois... — seu tom ficou mais baixo. Ele desviou os olhos de Sherlock, encarando o cobertor. — Ela morreu, Sherlock. Ela morreu para te salvar. Eu perdi a minha esposa e uma filha que nem tinha nascido ainda naquele dia, tudo para te salvar, e você não teve a consideração de esperar? 

Sherlock não sabia se era certo tocá-lo no ombro. Decidiu que não. 

— John, como eu disse, eu sinto—

— Para de falar que você sente muito, caralho! Se você sentisse muito, não teria se declarado dois dias depois de eu perder minha esposa. Dois dias, Sherlock. Se você tivesse esperado mais... se você tivesse dito antes... — John voltou a olhar para Sherlock, que se sentiu intimidado por uma das poucas vezes em sua vida. — Ela tinha acabado de morrer, Sherlock. Você não tinha direito de dizer que me amava tão cedo. Eu estava em luto, caralho! E depois... tudo que eu disse... as coisas seriam diferentes se você tivesse sensibilidade. 

Sherlock suspirou. Ele já sabia daquilo. Era aquilo que o deixava acordado, todas as noites. 

— Eu sei, John. Eu sei que não é recíproco, e que foi uma decisão errada, e que eu deveria ter estado lá para você. 

John riu. 

— Você não está entendendo, está? — ele passou a mão pelo seu rosto. — Eu estou apaixonado por você, Sherlock Holmes, tanto quanto você por mim. Ou, pelo menos, eu estava, não sei. Mas me falar isso? Dois dias depois de tudo aquilo? 

Sherlock não podia entender. John Watson... gostava dele? Daquele jeito? 

— Eu fiquei com você por anos, Sherlock. Você teve todas as chances do mundo. Literalmente. A qualquer momento, se você tivesse dito aquilo, eu teria largado tudo... para ficar com você. Mas não naquela hora. Naquela hora eu precisava de um amigo, alguém para ficar comigo enquanto eu chorava. Não você, dizendo o que deveria ter dito anos atrás. 

— Eu não... você está dizendo que...— Sherlock não conseguia formular uma frase.

John suspirou. 

— Eu não... não vou mais falar sobre isso. Já falei tudo que queria, eu acho. — ele se deitou novamente, de costas para Sherlock. — Boa noite. 

Sherlock ficou alguns minutos pensando no que tinha acabado de ouvir, deitado. A respiração de John se normalizara. Ele parecia calmo, sem o peso do mundo sobre seus ombros, como se estivesse... feliz. 

Tudo que Sherlock sonhava, tudo que ele sempre quis, havia se tornado verdade, mas do pior jeito possível.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> essa última cena é exatamente a que eu tinha em mente quando comecei essa fic, mas sinto que não trabalhei ela do melhor jeito que poderia. de qualquer jeito, ainda vou escrever mais um capítulo, no mínimo, não acho que conseguiria resolver essa tensão em um capítulo mais ou menos desse tamanho e fazer um bom trabalho. se cuidem!

**Author's Note:**

> comecei a postar essa história no wattpad, mas decidi colocar aqui também. por favor, me digam se gostaram!


End file.
